


Nevermore

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ha amato tantissimo. E ancora, e daccapo, straziando il proprio cuore.<br/>"Il peso dell'amore che ricevi non è più leggero dell'odio che puoi provare. Fa male. E la cosa peggiore è che non uccide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata dalla canzone "Du Hast" dei Rammstein.

"Ti amo" ha sussurrato Ianto, poco prima di morire.

"No" è stata la mia risposta.

No, non lasciarmi, non voglio che questa sia la tua fine...

No, non amarmi, non voglio che questa sia la tua eredità.

Il peso dell'amore che ricevi non è più leggero dell'odio che puoi provare. Fa male. E la cosa peggiore è che non uccide.

Mi ha ferito ancora di più incontrare qualcun altro, strappare sorrisi dai ricordi e incollarli al suo viso.

Le promesse di ogni volta. Il calore di ogni volta, la gioia inutile, anche questa volta. Mi lascio andare.

 

"John"

"Angelo"

"Ianto"

 

Stretto nella mia mano, il biglietto del Dottore con il nome del mio destino.

Un pugno di anni felici, ecco il tuo regalo, amico mio. E quell’abisso d’immortalità vuota e senza significato. Perché, Dottore? Perché non te ne accorgi?

 

"Ti amo" ha sussurrato Alonso, poco prima di morire.

"Mai più" ho risposto ai suoi occhi spenti.

Mai più, questa sofferenza.

Mai più, l'amore.

 

Questo voglio dirti, Signore del Tempo: diverrò una testa senza cuore. E quando ti rivedrò, non potrai più regalarmi secoli e secoli di lacrime.


End file.
